Cody and the New Family
by Super mega super ultra mega
Summary: No summary here


OC Traits Name: Cody Age: 16 Hair: Straight, Long, Hangs in front of his face Hair Color: Black but dyed blue in the front Height: 6'  
Build: Skinny Race: Faunus Social Stance: Introverted

Day 1

I laid on my bed pondering. How did this happen? Why don't I remember anything? Everything seemed normal to me, but different at the same time. I got up and found a closet. I put on a black shirt and a normal pair of blue jeans. I also put on a blue hoodie I found. "Time for breakfast!" A voice said. I got up and looked around to see if anything would trigger my memories. "Hey bro!" Two girls said as they rushed past me.

I was so confused. I didn't know anyone here. "I saw a staircase and walked down to see what was there. "Hey you're slow today Cody." The voice said again. I saw the man that the voice belonged to and the two girls from earlier. "I'm just tired." I said. 'He called me Cody. Was that my name?' I decided to go with it so I wouldn't seem insane.

I sat down at a table with pancakes. I ate my breakfast, found the bathroom then brushed my teeth then sat back down silently. "It's time for you 3 to go to school." The man said. "Good luck my son and daughters. 'Okay so these must be my sisters and he was my dad.' I thought.

We were walking to school and my sisters looked at me weirdly especially the taller one. "Boo!" One of them said. I panicked and fell to the ground. "Not...funny." I said but they laughed without even helping me up. "You got him Yang!" The smaller one said. "Sure did Ruby." The taller one said. 'So the smaller one is Ruby and the taller one is Yang.' I thought.

When we got to school something weird happened. I was walking the I started to...float. I felt like I had wings. People saw me and called me "A dirty faunus." I just ignored them and figured out how to land.

Luckily the three of us had the same classes. Classes weren't all that interesting. It was just me taking notes and being called a faunus. Lunch period was different though. I found my way to the cafe. I sat down by my "sisters" and slept.

I woke up half way through the period to a guy trying to finesse my younger sister. Ruby was going with it, she actually liked the guy, Yang looked like she was about to punch this guy. I looked somewhere in between. I was happy for Ruby but even though I don't have any other memories of her, I'm still going to protect my sisters. If he did anything wrong then I would step in. Otherwise I didn't care about it that much.

"So Ruby do you want to go out later?" The guy said. Yang didn't want to take anymore of this bit she wanted Ruby to be happy so she just left. I stayed and just watched. Yang came back a couple minutes later, grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me to an isolated place. "Cody I don't trust that guy so could you help me deal with him?" Yang asked. "I don't know sis Ruby looks pretty happy." I said. "Fine then when you find out I'm right and Ruby gets hurt..." Yang said as the bell rung.

We went to the rest of our classes and then left school. I didn't feel like walking so I just took my time and learned how to fly. I can fly pretty well now. Anyways I flew back home put my Backpack down and went up to my room. After taking a long look through my room I found an Xbox One (With a lot of games), A manga and anime collection, a SPhone 7(Scroll Phone)and I even found a butterfly knife in my closet.

I got started in my homework right as I got home at 2:30 and thought about my day. To recap I woke up in a place I've never seen, I grew wings, Ruby got a boyfriend, and Yang is possibly mad at me.

I finished my home work at about 4:00 since I took a break for a while. When I was done I grabbed a manga called "Himouto! Umaru-Chan" and read for a while. When I was done reading I laid on my bed.

Dad wasn't home because he went to work at his office job at a place called Beacon Enterprises. I got hungry so I went down stairs and tried to remember how to cook rice. I remembered how to at least do that. I cooked up some Rice (I love Rice so much) and at all of it.

I went back up to my room. It was only 6:00 and still had a lot of time to spare so I watched some anime. It was still only 7:00! I turned off my TV and as soon as I did someone knocked on the front door.

I walked over to it and opened it. "Hey my name is Jaune Arc." He said and extended his hand. "I'm Cody." I simply said. "Is Ruby here?" Jaune asked. "Okay, one how did you get our address and two why do you need Ruby at 7:00?" I asked. Ruby came downstairs and bolted to the door. "Hey Jaune!" Ruby said with joy. "Are you ready?" Jaune asked. "Yep!" Ruby said. "Let's go then." Jaune said.

"Where are you going?!" I yelled. "I'm going on a date with Jaune." Ruby said. "What if dad comes home?" I asked. "Dad doesn't get home for two more hours and I'll only take one." Ruby said. Yang ran to the door and stopped Ruby. "Nope you are not going out with this guy. Who ever you are leave." Yang said. Ruby started to cry. "You don't have any power over her." Jaune said. "I'm her big sister." Yang said.

"Let her go! Let her do what she wants to do." Jaune said. "For the last time no!" Yang said. Ruby was still crying. I felt bad for Ruby. *shove* "Don't touch me!" Jaune said. "Leave now." Yang said. *shove* "No" Jaune said. *punch* *kick *kick* *punch* Jaune and Yang were having a fight now. I was done with today. "STOP!" I yelled causing everyone to freeze in place. "I'm sick of this fighting! Yang just let Ruby go! I'll look after her to make sure she doesn't get hurt!" I said trying to come up with a plan to make everyone happy. "Fine! Then take the strangers side." Yang said as she walked back to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Thank you Cody!" Ruby said. I grabbed my butterfly knife and SPhone just incase anything happened. The three of us left the house. They chose the arcade for their first date. What dorks they are. Who goes to an arcade for their first date?

Anyways their date was going well until I got a text from dad saying he'd be home early today. "Ruby dad said he'd be home an hour early today." I looked and it was 8:00. "And it's 8:00." I said. "Sorry Jaune but we have to go now!" Ruby said. "It's alright." Jaune said with a sigh.

"Ruby we can't run it'll take too long. Climb on my back." I said. "Why?" Ruby asked. "Just do it!" I said. Ruby grabbed on to me and I took off. I flew as fast as I could which was actually pretty fast. We made it home just in time. Right as we got inside dad pulled up in the drive way.

I walked up to my room and played Overwatch for another hour. I was having a blast until dad came in my room. "Cody it's time for bed turn off the game." Dad said. "Alright dad." I said and turned it off. I put Overwatch back in it's case and went to bed.

I couldn't sleep so I just stayed up. I heard noises and I didn't know what they were. I searched for the noises and ended up at Ruby's door. I knocked and no answer. I knocked again and Ruby opened the door and let me in. "What are you doing" I asked. "Playing games." Ruby said. "What's that under your bed?" I asked. "What? Oh you mean Jaune?" Ruby asked. Jaune came out from under her bed and said hi.

"We were playing GTA 5 but then I thought you were dad so I his Jaune and turned my TV off." Ruby said. "Why do you have GTA 5 Ruby?" I asked. "I bought it with money that dad gave me. I saved up and bought it without him knowing." Ruby said. "Ruby!" Someone said. "Dad I can explain." Ruby said. "You never told me you had a boyfriend. What's his name?" Dad asked. "Jaune" he said and shook dad's hand.

"Why can't I stay up late when Ruby can?" I asked. "Wait Ruby you're supposed to be sleeping!" Dad said. "Sorry!" Ruby said. She got in her bed and dad looked at Jaune. "You're always welcome to come here. You can spend the night if you want." Dad said. "Thank you." Jaune said.

I went back to my room and got in bed. I fell asleep instantly. I had a dream and it quickly turned into a nightmare. Everything turned black and a voice said "Join us and be free or be left to die like the others." I said no and I woke up.

"Well today will be great...I can tell" I said sarcastically. 


End file.
